The Story Behind The Music
by PezBerry1205
Summary: Quinntana Song-Fics
1. Broken - Lifehouse

**Enjoy & Review :)**

_author note: the name of the chapter will be the song that inspired the story _

* * *

***Broken By A One Night Stand***

She told you it was just a two-time thing, you when along with it. When you made your way out of the hotel, she looked back as she walked towards her mother's car. You smiled at her and she smiled back, that's when you knew whatever happen last night, wasn't gonna be what she told you it was. You were proven right. That night brought you closer, that night became the first night, you made love to your future wife. That night was ten years ago today.

_**There is a drink in your hand, and the alcohol stings your throat as you swallow it, the picture of your wedding in your other hand. The tears keep streaming down your face, remembering why you are alone on Valentine's day, and what should have been your seventh wedding anniversary. The lyrics flow through the radio I'm falling apart. I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart. That's still beating. In the pain. There is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on. As the lyrics keep playing on the radio, you can't picture the life you had with your beautiful wife.**_

She chose the date even though, a few years earlier she had said weddings on that date were meant for disaster, but you knew her inner romantic was talking. That date meant something to both of you, and marrying her on it made complete sense to you; so you did. You married her.

She graduated Yale, top of her class just like she promised senior year of high school. You, her mom, and your mom are standing in the crowd as they call her to walk across the stage, your smile widens and your heart races because she is walking down the stage, but she isn't walking down that stage as Quinn Fabray. She is walking down that stage as Quinn Lopez. You fought her tooth and nail so she will take your last name and she did, she took your last name. The day she agreed, you kissed her deeply and told her she wouldn't regret it. You repaid her by getting Fabray tattooed between your breast. She called you crazy, when you showed her. You knew she loved it, she traced it with her finger every day till before she felt as sleep.

She became your inspiration, she became everything to you. She supported you when decided to make your own record company. She pushed you to do your hardest and you did, your right at the top with Universal Music Group and Sony BMG Music Entertainment. You signed the newest, hottest and biggest star of the decade, Miss Mercedes Jones, herself. You saw her talent, you always did but you did this for bigger reason. She was there for Quinn since you could remember, so you thanked her by starting your label with her. She repaid you by bringing stars just as big, to sign with your label. Quinn was proud of you, but you owed her, she made this happen. She pushed you and pushed you, now Valentine Records was at the top.

_**You switch the glass of wine for a bottle of tequila. Your tears get more frequent, your chest tightens and the middle of your chest where the black in lays burns. Your sobs fill your empty apartment, you no longer stay at the beautiful town house in front of central park. You crash onto your knees as the picture frame falls from your hand, you sob louder. You curse everything and everyone but your curse yourself the most. You're the one that hurt her, you're the one that messed up. That night is forever engraved in your mind.**_

You are in L.A. trying to sign the artist that could lead you to become the biggest label in the music industry. You do. She calls you, you can hear the happiness and love in her voice when she tells you, "I knew you would make it to the top love, you are the star. I'm so proud of you Santana" She was interrupted by a small cry that brings the biggest smile to your face, apart from her. You hear her moving around and the crying stops, you are suddenly filled with an extreme feeling of loneliness, you know your baby boy is in her arms. He is the perfect mixture of both of you. "Babe, I love you. I have to go, Mason is getting fussy again. I love you and I'm proud of you San." You smile at her words and you tell her you love them and will be home soon. When she hangs up, the longing for your wife and son is getting stronger.

Puck shows up to your hotel room, he demands you celebrate with him on your biggest accomplishment since marrying Quinn, and having Mason. He begs for an hour and you go out with him. He takes you to one of the most popular bar in L.A.

_**You take another swig of the liquid that ruined your life, it burns your throat. Your tears don't stop they keep coming as your turn your attention back to the television you left unattended, you see her shielding him with a blankie. You know she hates being chased by the paparazzi, specially when she is carrying Mason. She smiles, you know its fake. You see the hurt in her eyes, the million people watching this will miss it, when they mention you. She smiles again, and climbs into the backseat Rachel's SUV. Your chest burns and you try to make it stop with more tequila.**_

You get to the bar, and Puck makes you his wing-man You help him score a hot brunette, you guys drink together. A couple of men, and woman hit on you, after declining a couple, everyone seems to get the point you're not interested. Puck keeps the shots coming, you stop counting. You're letting go, nothing could go wrong on one of the biggest nights of your life. You're with your best friend and his girl for the night. She was buzzed and he is tipsy. You're way past buzzed, you're wasted. He decided it was best to take you back to your hotel room. He takes off your dress and settles you in bed. He leaves. You are falling asleep when you were being shaken lightly. You smile, and bring the blonde in for a kiss. She is trying to pull away lightly, but any argument she had goes away when your tongue enters her mouth. Before you know it you guys were naked in the bed trying to bring each other to orgasm. The heavy amount of alcohol in your system, and the complete darkness of the room have your senses on overdrive. Your orgasm crashes through you, you scream your wife's name as you crash your lips together and keep any moans coming from her silent. Her orgasm makes her whole body shake, you help her ride it out. You whole energy was drained, so is hers. You whisper, "I love you, Quinn." You notice she's asleep so you follow her lead.

_**You take another swig from the bottle, it's half empty. Your chest still hurts. You miss her so much. You miss your son. You miss your life. You hate yourself for not counting your drinks, you hate your job for keeping you away from your family. You blame your heart, and mind for playing tricks on you that night. You drink more, you want to numb the pain away but the tequila isn't helping. You switch to vodka.**_

The shattering of a lamp is what wakes you up the next morning, the yelling and crying is what your mind focus on next. You open your eyes, Quinn and your very naked, very blonde assistant are fighting. Your hearts shatters as the night before runs through your head, you start sobbing despite the sharp pain in your head. You cheated. You fucked up. They stop, you hear a loud smack before you feel it. You continue to cry, you know it was Quinn. You don't say anything, she walks out. Your assistant is getting into her clothes, you stand without a word you slip into the dress you wore last night and rush out the hotel. You leave her behind, she takes care of everything before she emails in her resignation.

That night, you are on a plane back to New York. When you get back your key doesn't open your front door. Tears flood your eyes, you knock. Rachel opens the door with Mason in her arms. The look she gives you drives more guilt and fear into your heart. She walks pass you with a night bag on her shoulder, she's taking your baby boy for the night. You don't get to say good night to him for the fourth night this week. You walk in. Quinn has the wedding picture in her hands, you hear the light sobs coming from her. The knot in your throat expands. You gave her all the love she could take, but last night you took it away from her. You left her without it. You try to apologize but you longer have her trust, your words no longer have a meaning to her. She tells you to save your I'm sorry's because they won't give you chance to begin again. She tells you to get your things and leave. You see the pain in her eyes, you see it because you feel it too. You ruined everything you build. You lost your wife, you lost the family you just started a year ago. Your baby boy, you hope and you know she will let you see him. You might caused her pain, but she can't help that she still loves you. You move out that night, you had kept the apartment both of you lived in the previous year. You move back in. There you deal, with the pain of your broken heart the best way you know how.

_**You take chug after chug from the new bottle. The new liquid burns your throat more than the last one did, but it's helping you numb the pain. Its helping. That's how you cure your pain that's how you have helped yourself heal for the last six months. Your eyes are growing heavy. The bottle slips out of your hand and shatters against the floor, you try getting up and fall face first against the tile floor, your shoulder and arm land against the glass. You don't hear her and Rachel walk into the apartment, you just see her face when she kneels in front of you crying. You say her name, because her name always helps you find your meaning, your path. She picks you up into her lap crying, you hold on to her. You hold on till everything goes black.**_


	2. I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz

**Enjoy & Review :)**

_author note: the name of the chapter will be the song that inspired the story_

_Here is the Sequel to *Broken By A One Night Stand*_

_Hope you guys like it, since a couple of you wanted a sequel :)_

_I own nothing but the mistakes on here_

* * *

***I Won't Give Up On Us***

You're laying on the couch while Mason is sound asleep sucking his thumb on the baby swing close to you. You are thinking of what to write on the dedication page of your latest book, you choose to loosely base it on the past months of your life. You named it Broken By A One Night Stand. Your editors and publisher told you that the amount of emotion the characters showed was unbelievable, they said it seemed so real. You knew it was real, but you label it fiction even though it was basically an autobiography on the past six months. You didn't want everyone to know about what you have been through, you decided to deal with what happen by the only way you know how to. You wrote and wrote till you had a full length novel of betrayal, heartbreak, acceptance and love. In the story even though, Mason cheated on Elizabeth. Elizabeth couldn't go without a fight, she fought for him. Elizabeth was everything you wanted to do, but were to hurt and scared to do.

You sigh putting your laptop on the coffee table to get a glass of white wine. That's when you see it. Hanging in the foyer wall, the first thing you see you walk into the house. Your wedding picture, Santana is holding you tightly as you share a laugh. She is looking at you with so much love in her eyes. You close your eyes and all you can remember is that night.

**She in L.A. trying to sign the artist that could lead you to become the biggest label in the music industry. When you find out you can't get to the phone fast enough to call her and proudly tell her "I knew you would make it to the top love, you are the star. I'm so proud of you Santana" That's when Mason, had enough of his momma getting all the attention today, he lets out a cry. You smile at him taking him in your arms, hugging him tightly into your chest and the crying stops, but he still squirming in discomfort, you sadly tell her "Babe, I love you. I have to go, Mason is getting fussy again. I love you and I'm proud of you San." You can almost hear her smile, your heart skips a beat when she says she loves you, its been years and every time it feels like the first time she said it. When you hang up, the longing for your wife gets stronger, and you can tell the boy in your arms feels the same. You smile at him, and he smiles back almost knowing your plan. You and him get on first flight to LA.**

**To your surprise he isn't fussy, at all in the flight. You text Puck for the information to were Santana's was but you don't get a reply fast enough, so you check in to the Hotel Bel-Air. You and Mason need the rest after the flight, both of you sleep soundly knowing you will be with her in a few hours. When you wake up, you find out that she is at the JW Marriott, room 1205. Puck tells you he will watch Mason for a while so you and her can have some proper celebrating. You laugh but you agree without a second thought. He comes pick you and Mason up and he drops you off. You smirk, thinking your wife is in for a surprise. You are wearing the dress, and heels she loves on you, and that's it.**

**You take the elevator up to her room, you slide the card key Puck gave you. You walk in just to have your heart shatter to the ground at the view, your wife naked tangled in the sheets as her assistant walking around naked looking for her clothes. The anger in your body boils your blood, you approach her demanding an explanation, she pales to a color you haven't seen in a person. Not even in your old HBIC days did you see someone as scared as she was. She tries to explain but you aren't listening. She sleep with your wife, took her love away from you. You smack her, so hard that your hand passes her shattering a lamp. You keep yelling as she tries to defend herself. That's when you notice Santana is awake and crying. You can't take it, you won't let her play you any longer. You smack her, because how can she act like a victim. You can't take it, you go pick up your son and leave. You go back to your home, your best friends are waiting with open arms that only hold you tight as you break down. Because, you always thought having Santana Lopez by your side was too good to actually be true.**

You snap out of your thoughts, your tears are sliding down your cheeks, you wipe them. You go back to your writing, downing your wine. You can't think of a dedication, so you decide to quickly check your email, something you haven't done in a few months, putting an earphone on your ear to listen to some music to distract you. You open Pandora, and before you know it the lyrics are playing; I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, the tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake. That's when you see an email, you don't know the sender and its marked as urgent. You open it:

_Dear Mrs. Quinn Lopez,_

_My name is Johanna Smith, but you and your wife don't know me as that. You know me as Désirée Grainger, I'm your wife ex-assistant. I know I'm the last person you would want to hear from at the moment, but all I can say at the moment is that my job was to take down your wife's company down, but that is almost impossible to do when the success of the company is true passion of music. They hired me to study your wife, and give information that might lead to her company's downfall. The team in charge of planning downfall, they concluded that the only way was to ruin her marriage, her source of passion and determination. They paid me to seduce her, and ruin your marriage to secure her company's downfall. I didn't plan on seeing why and how you could fall in love with her. Her passion and determination, for what she wants is so great you can't help but feel it too. I fell for your wife without meaning to, she never knew. When Noah came to me that night telling me to keep an eye on her, that was all I was planning on doing, my time as an employee with the company finished when she signed the contract with the biggest star of the company that hired me. I had failed and had accepted it, my resignation letter in my draft box of my email time Noah brought her to the hotel. I planned to take care of her that night, I didn't plan on her confusing me with you. I tried to stop her but the selfishness inside me didn't let me, even though my heart broke every time she called your name. Even though I know everything she did, didn't belong to me but you I didn't stop it. I pretended that for that night I was you. I never counted on you showing up and I had planned on leaving before she woke up and letting her think she had dreamed of you. She loves you, with all she has. I don't know if knowing she thought of you that night, thinking she was loving you instead of me helps or not. But please don't give up on your marriage, I never seen someone else love someone so selflessly. Everything she does she does with you in mind, so please . I beg you, to blame me. She had many woman and man throw themselves at her and rejected them all without a second glance. I took advantage of your wife, she didn't know any better. It's my fault that night happened not hers, so please I beg don't give up on your marriage. Please._

_Sincerely, _

_Johanna Smith._

You re-read the email, at least six times. Your eyes as filled with tears, someone hurt your marriage for money and you let them have it. You let them win. Santana never stopped loving you, She always loved you. How could you have been so selfish, and full of pride not to hear any explanation she tried to give for the last six months. You have to fix this, you helped someone gain what they wanted -to hurt Santana by taking you away from her. You need to get to your wife, you need to apologize, you just need her. You called Rachel before you knew it you were on your way to her. When the paparazzi asked about her, you felt guilt and sadness on what damaged you might have caused her. You just get into the black SUV, Rachel drives you and Mason to her apartment. You run as fast as you can to her with Rachel behind you hugging your son tightly. You run into the apartment, your heart breaks again, when you see you wife on the floor in a small pool of her own blood. You run to her crying out for her, you pull her into your lap as Rachel calls 911. She says your name before drifting off. You can't let her go, you try to keep her away till the paramedics pull you away, you cry as Puck comes out of nowhere and holds you tightly as you cry. This can't happen, not now you can't lose her for real. You need her, Mason needs her.

You are the only one that rides in the ambulance with her, holding tightly to her hand. The paramedics told you she had a good chance of getting out of this with a blood transfusion at the hospital. Her blood is so rare they don't carry it in the ambulance. You hold her hand tightly between your as you kneel, and do something you haven't done since your father disowned you completely for loving Santana. You pray. You keep praying till you get to the hospital. They quickly take her in, you learn they don't have her blood type. You cry and fall on your knees, begging him to take you instead of her and that's when the last person you ever thought you will see appears. Santana's grandma. Volunteers to give the blood that saves her granddaughter's life. The transfusion goes, smoothly. They say she will make it. You hug the strange woman, tightly crying out of happiness. It takes her a few minutes to hug you back but she does. You can't deny her when she offers to take care of Mason, so you can see Santana.

You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors of her room, she's staring blankly at through the window from her bed. Her face has stitches and blood stain, but you don't care because she is alive. She doesn't hear you till you are sitting next to her, taking her hand in yours.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shocked, confused but gladly holds your hand tightly as if it was her lifeline. To her you will always be her lifeline.

You smile, kissing her knuckles, "I'm not giving up on us." Her eyes fill with tears as she pulls you in for a soft kiss filling both of you with love and happiness. You hear that small laugh that you guys love so much. You pull away to gather your son in your arms as your wife, gets gathered in her grandma's embrace. You wife and grandmother-in-law cry, but for the first time in years for them they are crying because of happiness and that's when you know everything is gonna be okay. Everything is fine because you and her can finally be happy again.

They discharged her from the hospital in two days which you don't leave her side for a moment. Her brothers and Parents moved in her things back into your home. When you get her back home, the Lopez clan and your mom are happily waiting for you and her to get home. You have the best time as a whole family that you can ever remember, that night when you guys are getting ready for bed you finally think of your dedication. You write it:

_**To my Wife and Son:**_

_**I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough.**_

You smile sending the completed book to your editors, and snuggle back into your wife's arms because this love you have with her is real. It's a day-to-day battle that you aren't giving up on.


End file.
